


Kleider und Idioten

by TurelieTelcontar



Series: Arten von Idioten [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Maja braucht dringend neue Kleider. Und manchmal wird man von Idioten angesprochen.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz & Thorsten Lannert, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Arten von Idioten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: de_bingo - Sammlung aller de_bingo-Beiträge





	Kleider und Idioten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



Thorsten war in den Bericht vor sich vertieft, bis Sebastians hörbares Seufzen ihn aus seiner Konzentration riss.  
Als er den Kopf hob und das Handy in Sebastians Hand sah, hätte er beinahe die Augen verdreht. Wohl wieder eine Nachricht von Julia. Das hätte er eigentlich schon vorher wissen können. Sebastians Seufzen war typisch für Unterhaltungen mit Julia. Trotzdem fragte er „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja.“ antwortete Sebastian schnell. „Julia will nur, dass ich mit Maja Kleider kaufen gehe. Sie muss mit Henri zum Arzt – nur eine Impfung, aber der Termin steht schon eine Weile. Und Maja braucht dringend ein paar neue Sachen, sonst zergeht sie vor Hitze. Zumindest, wenn es wirklich so heiß wird wie angekündigt.“  
Das Wetter hatte in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich sehr plötzlich und überraschend von Frühling auf Hochsommer gewechselt. Anfang der Woche waren es noch fünfzehn Grad tagsüber gewesen, jetzt am Freitag waren es bereits fünfundzwanzig, und für Samstag und Sonntag waren sogar dreißig Grad angekündigt. Und Maja war seit dem letzten Sommer wirklich um einiges in die Höhe geschossen. Wenn sie tatsächlich noch gar keine Sommerkleidung hatte stand Sebastian ja einiges bevor.  
„Oh. Ja, das ist natürlich ein Problem.“ grinste Thorsten ihn an, bevor er sich wieder dem Bericht zuwandte. Er beneidete Sebastian absolut nicht darum, mit einem Teenager Kleider kaufen zu müssen.  
Aber anscheinend war für Sebastian das Gespräch noch nicht beendet, denn er wurde gleich wieder aus seinem Bericht gerissen.  
„Ich hab eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns begleitest!“ diesmal grinste Sebastian.  
„Bitte was? Sebastian, das ist jetzt doch nicht dein Ernst!“ protestierte Thorsten gegen diesen Vorschlag. Das konnte er jetzt nicht so meinen. Was sollte er denn dabei, wenn Sebastian mit seiner Tochter einkaufen ging? Wobei er, als er sich hörte, feststellte, dass er nicht so entsetzt geklungen hatte wie er das gewollt hatte. Und anscheinend war das auch Sebastian aufgefallen, denn der grinste ihn nur weiter an, hob die Augenbrauen und nickte.  
„Bitte. Maja ist der Meinung dass ich keine Ahnung von Mode habe, was auch stimmt, und dass ich viel zu spießig bin was ihre Kleider angeht. Die letzten Male als ich mit ihr einkaufen war haben wir uns ganz schön gestritten. Ich lade dich anschließend auch zum Essen ein!“ Am Ende klang Sebastian fast flehend. Einen Moment zögerte er – in einen Streit zwischen Sebastian und seiner Tochter zu geraten war wirklich das letzte was er wollte – außer Sebastian einen Gefallen abschlagen wenn der ihn in diesem Ton darum bat. Das wollte er noch viel weniger.  
„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?“ gab er schließlich leicht sarkastisch zur Antwort und war froh, dass es zumindest diesmal so geklungen hatte wie er es gewollt hatte.

Maja hatte seine Begleitung bei ihrem Einkaufstrip ohne Kommentar hingenommen, ihn nur freudig begrüßt. Was vielleicht auch an dem Eis lag das er für alle besorgt hatte, damit der Ausflug schon mal gemütlich anfing.  
Anschließend fingen sie dann an, nach passenden Oberteilen zu schauen. Das war ohne Auseinandersetzungen abgelaufen, und Maja hatte schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit eine ganze Ladung T-Shirts ausgesucht, an denen niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte. Bei den Kleidern war die Sache dann schon komplizierter geworden. Zu kurz, zu weit ausgeschnitten, zu eng – oder einfach so grellbunt, dass man davon schon Kopfschmerzen bekam. Aber wenn Maja auch mitunter die Kommentare ihres Vaters mit einem Schulterzucken abtat, ließ sie sich von Thorstens Meinung zumindest etwas beeinflussen. Genug, dass sie die Sachen die er als scheußlich bezeichnete sehr schnell wieder dorthin zurück brachte wo sie sie hergenommen hatte.

Es lief recht gut und er hatte sogar ein bisschen Spaß – es war auch schwierig sich nicht von Majas Lebensfreude anstecken zu lassen. Natürlich konnte es auch gut sein, dass die Blicke, die er immer mal wieder von Sebastian auffing, dazu beitrugen.  
Dieses Gefühl allgemeinen Wohlbefindens wurde dann jäh von einer etwas älteren Frau unterbrochen, die wohl etwas missverstanden hatte, und mit einem verächtlichen Heben des Mundwinkels bemerkte „Dass man Leute wie sie unschuldige Kinder adoptieren lässt werde ich nie verstehen.“  
Thorsten öffnete den Mund, um ihr eine Antwort zu geben, auch wenn er in dem Moment selbst noch nicht wusste was er sagen wollte. Sie über ihren Irrtum aufklären? Ihr sagen dass sie ihre bigotten Ansichten für sich behalten sollte weil er absolut kein Interesse daran hatte? Ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen und er wollte sie nicht einfach so hinnehmen, das wusste er. Aber noch bevor er eine Antwort formulieren konnte, kam Maja ihm zuvor „Und ich werde nie verstehen was Leute wie sie sich denken, sich einfach in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen und Ihren beschränkten Horizont damit so offen zur Schau zu stellen. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich nicht Ihre Tochter bin.“

Die Frau starrte Maja an, sichtlich wütend, aber anscheinend fiel ihr keine Erwiderung ein. Mit einem Blick zu Thorsten und Sebastian, die allerdings beide nicht so aussahen als ob sie an Majas Worten etwas auszusetzen hätten, schnaubte sie „freches Gör!“, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon.

Thorsten sah Sebastian an, der sich im gleichen Moment zu ihm gedreht hatte, und beide grinsten. Dann wandte Sebastian sich zu seiner Tochter „Maja, du weißt aber schon dass Thorsten und ich nicht zusammen sind?“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen „Papa, es gibt Dinge die will ich nicht wirklich von meinen Eltern wissen. Wie weit eure Beziehung ist gehört da definitiv dazu.“

Auf Sebastians hilfesuchenden Blick blieb Thorsten nur ein genauso hilfloses Schulterzucken.


End file.
